An organic light-emitting device has a constitution in which a thin film containing a fluorescent organic compound or a phosphorescent organic compound is interposed between an anode and a cathode. Electrons and holes are injected from the respective electrodes so that excitons of the fluorescent compound or of the phosphorescent compound are generated. The organic light-emitting device utilizes light to be radiated upon return of the excitons to a ground state.
A benzofluoranthene compound has been researched (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H10-189247, 2005-235787, 2000-7587, 2000-7594, and 2005-68087).